Child's Game
by Mistress Strife
Summary: A one-shot about Michala from the God Child arc of Count Cain.


**__**

Ring around the rosey...

The party was alive with the hustle and bustle that came along with London's high-class society. The orchestra was playing a fairly popular piece, creating a soft murmur of sound in the background. Everywhere one looked there were women in the most flamboyant dresses, and men walking with their chins held high. It seemed just about every person there was merely there to show off how much wealth they had. Ah yes, this was the place to be. Practically anyone who was anyone was there. 

All of it bored Michala to the extreme as she sat in the red velvet chair in a little corner of the grand hall. Resting her head up against one arm, she watched London's elite walk back and forth, gossiping about some of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard in her short period of life. 

And where was that darling Dr. Disreali? He had left her over an hour ago with a reminder that she was not to move from this spot until he returned. She imagined that by now Jezebel would have successfully seduced at least five young women, which he would then invite to his room, which wasn't really his room. She could just picture that at this very moment, he would be cutting their hearts out and licking the blood off his knife while he listened to them scream.

__

Lucky bastard.

So while Jezebel was off having all the fun, Michala was stuck watching the pigs ramble on about how Mr. I'm-so-rich is such a scoundrel and how Ms. I'm-a-big-snob just scored a fortune by raising some poodle that looked more like a rat with cotton balls stuck to its tail. Or something like that. She hadn't really been listening to any of them. 

Michala didn't even bother to cover her mouth when a yawn surfaced there. A "gentleman" nearby saw her and merely smiled at her in that way adults do when they're watching a child suck its thumb or pick its nose. Michala gave him the biggest smile she could manage in return while she wondered how his head would look like if it were hanging on her bedroom wall. 

Oooh, the possibilities. 

**__**

Pocket full of poesies...

Unfortunately the man decided that this "little girl" was so adorable that he just had to talk to her and soon he was crouched down next to her, still with that stupid smile on his face.

"Why, hello there, little girl," he said in a soft and gentle voice. "Where are your parents?"

Suppressing the desire to strangle the man, Michala merely blinked and stared up at him with her big round eyes. "Oh mister, I don't have any parents."

"You don't? Then who takes care of you, sweetheart?"

"The nice pretty doctor does. He takes real good care of me." _When he's not ripping out people's organs, that is._

"Oh, how kind of him," the man said while gazing off into the crowd. His eyes lit up when he spotted a woman who practically glowed from all the jewels on her outfit. "Ah! Jessica, deary, there's this lovely little girl here..." His voice trailed off as he went over to greet the woman.

As soon as the man turned his back, Michala made her move and quickly left the room and into the hallway, skipping as she went. Jezebel would be furious later but it wasn't like she really cared. _In fact, since he's going to be mad anyways, might as well have a little bit of fun._

Michala giggled as a new idea popped into her head and she twirled around in the hall while her eyes searched the walls. Finally she found just what she was looking for; a large candle, burning brightly. _Heh, tiger, tiger, burning bright. _

Whistling to herself, Michala took the candle from its stand and skipped over to the nearest large curtain that she could find and set it on fire. She giggled as she watched the flames devour the curtain and proceeded to light all of the remaining curtains in the corridor until the hall was ablaze with flames. 

Satisfied with her handiwork, Michala dropped the candle to the floor and proceeded in the direction of the nearest exit. About halfway there she ran into a frantic servant who was trying to put out the flames.

"Oh, excuse me, young lady..." his voice trailed off as he saw the trail of flames behind her. His eyes widened in shock while Michala merely smiled at him. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" 

Before the man could reply, Michala had taken out a knife that she hid in her petticoat out and slashed his neck with it. The servant instinctively brought both of his hands up to his neck as he gasped for air and fell to his knees. Without any air to support his lungs, the man soon collapsed on the blood-stained carpet, one hand reaching out as if trying to grasp the air he needed to live.

Michala sighed. "Why do they always do that?" She decided to speed the process up by ramming the knife as far as she could into the man's throat. She watched as the man made one last gurgling sound and finally went limp at her feet. Her laughter echoed throughout the mansion as she took delight in his death.

No longer bored, Michala danced about the burning room. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out the door of the mansion, laughing loudly as she went, smearing blood on anything she touched. She ran and ran until she was far enough that the flames wouldn't be able to reach her.

**__**

Ashes...Ashes...

She sat down underneath a tree and watched the mansion burn. An hour or so passed before the water pump from the firehouse finally rolled in next to the house. She watched as the the firemen desperately tried to put the flames out. Michala knew it was too late for the people inside as she could hear their wonderful screams above the roar of the fire. 

"Didn't I tell you to _not_ go anywhere?" 

Michala turned her head and smiled as the slim figure that could belong to no one else except Jezebel walked up beside her, a frown pasted on his smooth, beautiful face. _Ah yes...very beautiful...but nowhere as beautiful as darling Cain. _

"But I wanted to have some fun," she whined while giving the doctor her best pout.

Jezebel sighed and shook his head in a dismayed fashion. "Do you have any idea as to how many precious body parts were lost in those flames?"

"Oh come on, you can always find some random person to cut to pieces. Its not like the world is going to run out of them any time soon. Besides, they deserved it, the pigs!"

"Whatever," Jezebel said as he shrugged and started walking off into the darkness. "Just be home before midnight, darling. You need your beauty sleep tonight. After all, we don't want to keep my brother waiting too long tomorrow, now do we?"

Michala's face lit up with joy at the mention of her beloved Cain as she watched Jezebel leave. Looking down at her hands she realized that they were still completely covered in the blood of the servant she had killed. Grinning, she bent down onto her knees and used her bloody fingers to write three little words on the concrete. 

Finished, she stood back up and took a step back, reading the blood words aloud to herself. 

"Cain is mine."

**__**

We all fall down...

~*Owari*~


End file.
